


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-1

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Russia/Prussis(Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552702
Kudos: 1





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-1

西元1226年3月，被條頓騎士團所佔領的普魯士從無主的異教地區，變成神聖羅馬帝國的一部份。

「維斯瓦河、德雷文茨河、俄薩河……吾以神聖羅馬帝國之名許諾，這之間的土底永遠歸條頓騎士團所有。」

「啊？那是本大爺辛辛苦苦打下來的土地，憑什麼說得像是你賞賜給條頓騎士團的？」

「因為經過我的許諾，你的統治才能被視為正統；因為我是神聖羅馬帝國，執掌天主在地上權柄的存在。」

那一天，年幼的黑袍帝王端坐於高高的金紅色王座之上，用稚嫩而堅定的嗓音，要求桀驁不馴的條頓騎士團成為侍奉自己的騎士。

王座太大而帝王太小，華麗沈重的皇冠彷彿要把金髮男孩纖細的脖頸壓斷。他卻板著小臉，坐得直直挺挺，蔚藍的眼眸似乎能容納一整片天空。

基爾伯特只覺滑稽無比，隨意又敷衍地宣示效忠後，他轉身便把名義上的君主撇在一旁，率領強盛的軍隊繼續到處胡作非為。

此後的幾個世紀裡，條頓騎士團向東征討異教徒但大敗而歸、在第二次托爾恩合約中成為波蘭的藩屬、改信新教並更名為普魯士公國……最後被勃蘭登堡合併，再次臣屬於神聖羅馬帝國。註1

「確定要臣服於我？我的名字再也無法給你任何庇蔭。你知道世人是如何形容神聖羅馬帝國的吧？一個結構不平衡的怪物、由鋼絲而非神經網絡連結起來的骨架子。」

暌違四個世紀，基爾伯特已從男孩成長為少年，神聖羅馬帝國卻千年如一日，依然是嬌小的身軀、緊鎖的眉頭，以及與那可愛臉龐一點也不相配的成熟穩重。

天主似乎從他身上剝奪了名為時間的成長劑，低低向世界宣告，這是一個古老、破碎、完全跟不上時代，甚至不是帝國的「帝國」。

「勃蘭登堡已經把一切託付給本大爺，上了賊船也只能乖乖認命。以後就請多多指教啦！Heiliges Römisches Reich deutscher Nation……呼、你這名字真的是見鬼的長。」

「呵呵！我其實還有另一個名字喔！在我初生之時，在教皇為我的上司加冕之前……」

「唔！」

腰間傳來的痛楚將基爾伯特的意識從遙遠的過去拉回現世，他揉揉太陽穴，好讓昏沈沈的腦袋清醒一些，隨即偏過頭去，朝坐在自己身旁的兇手丟了一記白眼。

「就不能換別種方式叫本大爺起來嗎？老愛動手動腳的。」

伊凡回以一抹無辜的甜笑，用他特有的甜膩嗓音低聲辯駁道：「但基爾怎麼叫都叫不醒……而且我好久沒碰到基爾了，晚上要來我房裡嗎？」

「去找小少爺啊！你家上司不是愛死他了還處處維護奧地利？」

基爾伯特朝伊凡的小腿狠狠踢了一腳，後者吃痛卻小心不讓自己叫出聲來，只因他們仍身處於冬宮的會議廳之中，端坐首席的俄皇尼古拉一世正以嚴肅的神情向奧普兩國的大使發表演說。

西元1850年，俄皇尼古拉一世邀請普魯士和奧地利代表前往聖彼得堡，試圖調解、或者說干預因德意志統一問題而劍拔弩張的兩國。

奧地利方面由大使邀請，普魯士卻由俄羅斯殿下親自前往迎接，用一個不算理由的理由：「坐快速馬車的話，從聖彼得堡到柏林只要四天。」

可惜的是，俄羅斯帝國傾心於普魯士王國，俄羅斯皇帝袒護的卻是同樣保守、專制的奧地利帝國。

「我們是神聖同盟的兄弟，誓言戮力合作以維持歐洲的秩序與和平。埃爾伏特的德意志聯盟只會引來中歐的戰禍……應重建德意志邦聯，以奧地利為主席國！」

儘管早有心裡準備，聽到這句結論時，普魯士殿下依然神色一黯，放在膝上的雙手因氣憤而微微顫抖。

僅僅一句話，俄羅斯皇帝就把普魯士數年來的努力摧毀大半，悲哀的是，現在的他沒有同時對抗俄、奧兩大國的力量，而德意志的統一仍然遙遙無期。

「奧地利怎樣都無所謂，我要的從來就只有基爾。」

見狀，伊凡藉著桌面的掩蔽，伸手握緊基爾伯特的右手，等他的顫抖慢慢平復後，才用只有兩人聽得到的聲音續道：「所以，今天要來我房裡嗎？我代俄羅斯向你賠罪。」

「……滾一邊去。」

基爾伯特拍開伊凡的手，又踢了他一腳，只是力道比上次小了不少。

從1814年解放戰爭結束以來，基爾伯特與伊凡便維持一個似近似遠，不知該如何形容的奇妙關係。

說是情侶關係，卻少有親密的話語（至少那彆扭的銀髮青年死也說不出口），外交場合遇到也永遠公事公辦，國家利益至上。

說是肉體關係，彼此卻心照不宣，他們這一個多世紀來的糾纏，絕對不僅於此。

「不是說要賠罪？為什麼又是本大爺被你上？！」

當晚，激情過後，基爾伯特趴在伊凡身上，氣沖沖地拉扯他柔軟的奶油色短髮洩恨。

「嘿嘿！既然是賠罪，當然要由我來做全套服務。」

伊凡邊說邊抓住基爾伯特的左手，調皮地舔弄對方的指尖。有點鹹，那是之前瘋狂做愛所流下的汗水，沒辦法，最近局勢不穩，他已經憋了整整五年。

「基爾明明很享受，怎麼一做完就翻臉不認帳？」

「哼！下次換本大爺上你，肯定會更享受。」

「好啊～☆」

伊凡笑嘻嘻地答應，一邊盤算下次要用什麼方式耍賴。

他非常喜歡現在的關係，作為國家，這樣的交往是「俄羅斯」和「普魯士」所能達到最近的距離，再也不能奢求更多。

休息一會後，伊凡撫摸基爾伯特的胸膛，準備再來一次歡愉，後者卻拍開他騷擾自己的大手，怔怔凝視頭上金紅色的床幔。

「本大爺今天又夢到了……德意志王國。」

聞言，伊凡渾身一僵，發熱的身體似乎瞬間轉為冰涼。

「既不神聖、又不羅馬，卻是他真正的名字。」

沒有發現枕邊人的異常，基爾伯特繼續喃喃自語。

從1815年維也納會議結束後，在奧相梅特涅的主導下，俄羅斯、普魯士、奧地利，三大東歐君主國化身為保守與專制的壁壘，以「歐洲協調」之名，將歐洲帶入漫長而壓抑的和平年代。

與此同時，歐洲醞釀著另一場「三十年戰爭」，學生、教授、中產階級……人們用筆和槍掀起革命、爭取自由，試圖建立屬於人民而非王室的共和國。

要求「解放」，那是整整一個時代的人們的心聲。註2

當然，也包括德意志。

「德意志正在沈睡，我甚至可以聽到他的鼾聲。」

「需要喚醒他，用足以震驚世界的革命鐘聲。」

不知何時，這兩句話快速在德意志境內流傳開來，從柏林到維也納、從法蘭克福到西理西亞，一聲響過一聲，在在侵襲基爾伯特、侵襲普魯士王國的意識。

1848年3月，德意志高漲的民族情緒終於爆發，革命如同野火般蔓延，高聲咆哮，意圖撕毀禁錮它三十年之久的梅特涅體制。

當「打倒梅特涅」的怒吼響徹維也納的大街小巷，奧地利首相倉皇逃奔英國之時；當普魯士國王被迫於王宮懸掛象徵德意志民族的黑、紅、金三色旗，宣稱他唯一的希望是「德意志的自由與統一」之時，那位沈眠已久的金髮男孩身上，終於出現甦醒的跡象。註3

他的心跳聲日益強烈，蒼白的臉頰多了分紅潤，就連冰冷的身軀也漸漸有了溫度。

「但，他還是沒有醒來。」

「基爾？」

明明是熟悉到極點的臉龐和身體，如今的基爾伯特卻讓伊凡感到莫名的隔閡與陌生，吐出的話語更是刺耳無比。

「明明與你無關，幹嘛跑來西邊湊熱鬧？就因為那傲慢的小少爺、施瓦岑貝格和你家上司的從中阻撓……」

身體又熱了起來，卻並非源於情慾，而是憤怒與嫉妒。

伊凡突然把基爾伯特壓在身下，先是親吻他形狀優美的鎖骨，再慢慢移到左肩膀，大力咬下！

「啊！痛痛痛痛死了！你又在發什麼瘋啊笨熊？」

牙齒咬破皮肉，又甜又熱的鮮血泊泊流入口腔。伊凡舔舔嘴唇，對終於回過神來的基爾伯特笑道：「這是懲罰喔～☆ 誰叫基爾不專心。」

「今天都做幾次了你還做不夠？任性也該有個限度憑什麼每次都要本大爺配合你？」

摸摸左肩上的咬傷，基爾伯特越說越不滿，乾脆抓住伊凡的雙肩猛力搖晃，連珠砲似地開罵。

「再說，你就不能乖乖窩在家裡冬眠嗎？幹嘛要沒事找事跑來管東歐的閒事？幫忙奧地利平息革命就算了，還想解散本大爺辛辛苦苦建立的聯盟，妨礙德意志……」

又是德意志。

怒火尚未平息，熟悉的黑暗又瘋狂從伊凡心底滋生，彷彿著了魔般，蠱惑他說出連自己也不敢置信的話語。

「哈、基爾這麼愛德意志啊？」

他緊緊扣住銀髮青年的雙手，一邊用牙齒輕咬對方敏感的耳垂，一邊斷斷續續，用比平常甜膩數倍的嗓音說道：「所以……你跟我做愛……就是想引誘……俄羅斯捨棄奧地利，協助普魯士統一德意志嗎？」

「竟然願意為此獻身，還真是偉大的情操呢！」

「我是爽到了沒錯，但作為交換條件，這還有些不夠……除了你再主動些，例如……唔！」

還沒有想到有什麼「例如」，伊凡的下腹部便遭到基爾伯特一記猛力的膝擊。

「閉嘴。」

銀髮青年眼神凌厲，語氣冰冷到令人毛骨悚然。似乎不再是那個彆扭卻溫暖的基爾伯特，僅僅是殘忍專制、手染千萬人鮮血的普魯士王國。

掙脫伊凡箝制後，他立刻跳下床去，撿起散落一地的衣物穿上。筆挺的軍裝把他身上大大小小的傷疤，還有適才歡愛時被印下的吻痕藏得嚴嚴實實，彷彿一切都從未發生過一般。

「呵……」

伊凡摀著被揍到腫起來的右臉頰，靜靜坐在床邊，目送普魯士殿下大力推開房門離去。

當理智漸漸回覆、頭腦漸漸清醒後，他才清楚意識到，自己究竟說了多麼愚蠢又不可饒恕的話語。

這一次，肯定徹底激怒基爾了吧？

明知道他比誰都高傲，為什麼自己還會說出那種話？

「都是德意志……嗎？」

伊凡始終相信，基爾伯特是愛著自己的，這是彼此近半個世紀來無須訴諸於言語的「秘密」。

然而，他對普魯士王國的疑懼和不安卻年復一年地增加。

從以前偶爾提及神聖羅馬，到現在三句不離德意志蘭，隨著德意志民族運動日益蓬勃，身旁的銀髮青年似乎也越來越不在乎自己。

那名古老帝國的亡靈始終橫亙在他們之間，或許總有一天，便會回應無數德意志人民的呼喊，以「德意志民族國家」之名，用那小小的金髮男孩的軀體復活。

——在普魯士王國的推動與奉獻之下。

「哈、哈哈哈！還真的是笨蛋。」

伊凡癱倒在柔軟的大床上，自嘲地苦笑起來。

床單有些濕黏，沾著他們瘋狂歡愛所遺留下來的痕跡。鼻間依然嗅得到那淫糜的氣息，懷中卻已空空蕩蕩、冰冷無比。

一但擁有效忠的對象，那名孤高而忠誠的騎士之國心底，還會有俄羅斯、還會有伊凡的容身之處嗎？

與此同時，基爾伯特離開冬宮，快步走在聖彼得堡的街道上，漫無目的，只是想遠離那令自己無比憤怒又無比壓抑的存在。

暮秋的清晨潮濕而昏暗，行人稀少，偶爾有郵車行駛過泥濘的街道。他走了很久很久，等到發熱的頭腦稍微清醒一點，因氣憤而劇烈跳動的心臟也慢慢平復後，才在一座廣場停了下來。

廣場中央佇立一尊青銅騎士的雕像，座下的戰馬前腳騰空，彷彿下一秒就要衝破一切阻礙，風馳電掣地踏空而去。

雕像的基座是巨大的花岡岩，上面刻著一句：「凱薩琳二世紀念彼得大帝一世於1782年8月。」

凱薩琳，原名蘇菲亞。

那是聰明慧黠，能跟普魯士殿下從民約論爭到社會契約、從亞理斯多德辯到孟德斯鳩的普魯士公主；那是野心勃勃，能讓俄羅斯殿下心甘情願臣服，使他成為名符其實的泱泱大國的俄羅斯女皇。

撫摸冰冷而堅硬的花岡岩基座，基爾伯特忽然感到時光倒置的恍惚感。似乎在剎那間回到那個有凱薩琳大帝、有弗裡茨老爹，而自己可以無所顧忌任意妄為的年代。

「嘿嘿！只要本大爺聽話幹活、聽話打架，就可以長得高高壯壯，最後統一德意志喚醒神聖羅馬吧？」

「在考慮這件事之前，要先解決哈布斯堡家那個還以皇帝自居，礙事又麻煩的小子才行。」

「等著瞧，管你東邊的大傢伙還是南邊的小少爺，普魯士王國都會把你們踩倒腳下。哈哈哈哈……」

「那個騙子老爹！」

基爾伯特用力搥了花岡岩基座一下，傳來痛楚將他從八十多年前的冬日拉回現實，卻又忍不住接著想到蘇菲亞，再想到當年那名白白軟軟、由彼得大帝帶入歐洲的大男孩。

北方戰爭、七年戰爭、瓜分波蘭、反法同盟、衛國戰爭、解放戰爭、神聖同盟……那之後的普魯士王國和俄羅斯帝國擁有太多太深的牽絆，儘管都諷刺地以戰爭掠奪利益算計作為連結。

同時，一個多世紀來的糾纏使他們對彼此無比熟悉——熟悉到基爾伯特能輕易察覺伊凡傷人話語下隱藏的恐懼。

「我們沒有祖國，只有霍亨佐倫能賜給我們一個祖國。」

「我只有一個祖國，那就是德意志。」

從37年前那場將大半個歐洲捲入其中的解放戰爭開始，基爾伯特的意識彷彿被撕裂為兩半，一半要自己忠於霍亨佐倫王朝、擴張普魯士王國；一半叫自己順從人民意志，喚醒並服從那位以德意志為名的存在。

或許總有一天，那些「聲音」會把自己變得不再是自己，正如法國大革命以後的法蘭西帝國。

他清楚伊凡的恐懼所在，卻無意也無力控制。

「笨蛋……」

驀地，一件溫暖的大衣披到普魯士殿下身上，伴隨斯拉夫青年囁囁嚅嚅的道歉。

「對不起，我……」

「歐洲的憲兵大人，你這句話該對德意志說，雖然仍然沒有知覺。」

基爾伯特輕哼一聲，伸手想扯下伊凡的大衣，卻瞬間被圈入一個冰涼的懷抱之中，帶著他無比熟悉的冰雪氣息，還能感受到對方微微的顫抖。

「我幫奧地利弭平德意志境內的革命，只因俄羅斯是專制與保守的碉堡，不允許自由和革命的存在，或者說，不得不是。」

基爾伯特掙脫伊凡的懷抱，冷聲問道：「那又怎樣？」

「這裡是參政院廣場，不過大家都叫它十二月黨人廣場……你應該知道吧？那場把自由主義的毒素注入我身體之中的革命。」

微弱的晨光中，斯拉夫青年高大的身軀顯得有些模糊，依舊是甜甜的笑容，卻蘊含說不出的寂寞。

「如果歐洲被革命的海嘯衝垮，下一個滅頂的將會是俄國，足以讓我屍骨無存的那種。所以……」

頓了頓，俄羅斯殿下想再說些什麼，卻被普魯士殿下給打斷。

「停！本大爺可不吃這一套。」

基爾伯特將身上的大衣朝伊凡頭上扔去，又朝他胸口揍了一拳後，便轉過身，頭也不回地離去。

1850年10月29日，在俄羅斯帝國的操縱下，普、奧兩國大使在摩拉維亞的奧爾米茨會見，訂下被普魯士視為其恥大辱，甚至將之稱為「第二次耶拿戰爭」的奧爾米茨合約。註4

會議進行時，普魯士殿下從頭到尾都不發一語，僅在最後用極其潦草的字跡，在合約上籤下普魯士之名。

恍惚間，他似乎又聽到自己子民的聲音。

陸地屬於法國人和俄國人，英國人擁有海洋，

我們在夢的空中王國，擁有公認的統治權。

這裡我們不四分五裂，這裡我們行使霸權。

在那真實的大地上，其他民族強盛興旺……註5

距離德意志統一，還有二十一年。

註1、條頓騎士團的建國過程

1226年3月，條頓騎士團的第四任團長薩爾查取得他的好友——神聖羅馬帝國皇帝腓特烈二世的恩准，使之頒下金璽詔書，許諾維斯瓦河、德雷文茨河以及俄薩河之間的土地永遠歸條頓騎士團統治。從此以後，阿普才擁有土地成為國家，位於普魯士的條頓騎士團國家。（但土地都是騎士團自己打下來的）

15世紀時，條頓騎士團數次敗給波蘭與立陶宛聯邦，最後於1466年被迫簽訂第二次托倫條約，不但割讓一半的身體（西普魯士），僅剩的東普魯士也成為波蘭—立陶宛聯合王國的藩屬。

1525年，大團長阿爾雷希特聽從馬丁路德的建議，將國家世俗化並改信新教，他還以繼續承認波蘭對普魯士的宗主權為條件，讓波蘭國王敕封自己為普魯士的世襲公爵，「普魯士公國」自此成立。

阿爾雷希特改信新教的行為激怒了當時的教皇與神聖羅馬帝國皇帝，因而被教皇下達「破門令」革出教門，神聖羅馬帝國皇帝則下達「禠奪法律保護令」，使他自此不受帝國的法律保護，還叫帝國境內的條頓騎士團轉移根據地，跟普魯士公國斷絕關係，那之後條頓騎士團繼續存在，但已經沒有「大團長」這個職位，條頓騎士團的末代大團長正是阿爾佈雷西特。

等到1618年，神聖羅馬帝國的選帝候之一——勃蘭登堡的霍亨索倫家族繼承普魯士後，他才又再次成為神聖羅馬帝國的一員。

註2、解放戰爭與德意志民族運動

在後世史家眼中，解放戰爭是第一次普遍的德意志民族解放運動。它的領導者正是普魯士王國，其核心卻不是普王與守舊派的貴族，而是施泰因、哈登堡、洪堡、格奈森瑙、克勞塞維茲等，選擇普魯士以解放德意志的改革者。

他們大多具有強烈的德意志民族精神，在乎德意志勝於普魯士。

鼓吹俄皇西征以解放歐洲的施泰因便曾說過：「我只有一個祖國，那就是德意志。」

普魯士的重要軍事家克勞塞維茲，也在一八一三年時說過：「實現德意志統一的唯一方法，是普魯士通過「劍」實行對各邦的統治。」

另一方面，拿破崙戰爭時期，德意志的民族熱忱被徹底激起。

解放戰爭爆發以後，阿恩特、克爾納、申肯都夫等政治詩人以及《普魯士通訊》等刊物，更不斷地宣揚德意志民族精神，鼓吹人民為解放德意志而奮鬥。

在他們的激勵下，許多人（尤其青年）便從德意志各地奔向普魯士，組成志願軍團投入解放戰爭之中。  
其中最有名的是呂措夫自由軍團，他們的軍服顏色是黑、紅、金三色（黑色制服、紅色袖口、金黃鈕釦），剛好與神聖羅馬帝國國旗的用色相同。而這也成為解放戰爭的格言：  
Aus der Schwärze (schwarz) der Knechtschaft durch blutige (rot) Schlachten ans goldene (gold) Licht der Freiheit

「通過流血（紅色）的抗爭從被奴役的黑暗（黑色）中得到自由的金色光芒。」

解放戰爭結束後，幾名曾加入呂措夫自由軍團的學生，在耶拿組成大學生聯合會。他們以黑、紅、金三色作為旗幟、「榮譽、自由、祖國」作為口號，致力推動德意志的統一。隨著德意志民族運動的發展，這三個顏色便逐漸被視為德意志的代表色。

註3、梅特涅體制與1848年德意志三月革命

歐洲歷史一般將維也納會議到1848年革命之間的年代，稱作「梅特涅時代」，這一段時間裡，由奧地利首相梅特涅主導著歐洲秩序。

他認為革命是破壞安定的力量，因而協調歐洲列強（主要是奧、英、俄、普四國同盟），藉由列強定期集會，討論並處理可能危及和平的爭端，視必要介入各國內部事務、壓製革命，以維持歐洲和平。這便是所謂的「歐洲協調」。

然而，在這段時間裡，自由主義、民主主義、民族主義的思想日漸勃興，各地都有持續的革命以及追求民族統一的呼聲。

到了1846年，歐洲的經濟危機造成政治、社會普遍的不安，加速革命勢力的彙集。1847年時，一名美國領事在訪問德意志時，就如此說道：

「所有消息靈通之人都表達這樣一種信念：眼下的危機是如此深刻地交織在當前的事件中，『這』一定就是那場偉大革命的開始，那場他們認為遲早會瓦解現存事物與法則的偉大革命。」（我超喜歡這句，可惜沒辦法用在正文，只好打在這裡）

這最終在1848年法國二月革命時爆發開來。正如雨果所說的：「到處都可以聽到革命的轟轟雷聲，從位於巴黎的中心經過每個王國的地下通道湧現出來。」革命幾乎遍及全歐，只有俄羅斯和土耳其沒有受到波及。

受到法國二月革命的影響，三月時德意志地區也發生普遍的革命，梅特涅被迫逃出維也納（這正像徵梅特涅體制的崩潰），接到消息後，柏林也於三月中發生叛亂，普王被迫向民眾屈服，並允許人民選出制憲會議。

然而，普王在反應過來後，便迅速調動軍隊，解決國內的叛亂勢力到11月時，已然基本平定革命。另一方面，奧地利也利用帝國各民族的不協調（匈牙利、波希米亞、捷克等在革命成功後起爭執），加上俄羅斯的幫助，於1849年時大致平定境內的革命。

德意志的三月革命自此失敗，但自由主義與民族主義只是暫時被壓抑，已然崩潰的梅特涅體制再也無法真正復原。人們都認知到，歐洲局勢已然進入新的階段，因此在德意志有這一個詞「Vormarz」（三月前），意指三月革命以前的時代。

順帶一提，俄國大力支持奧地利弭平革命，主要是因為俄皇尼古拉一世深怕以匈牙利為首的東歐民族的叛變，會激勵、鼓動俄羅斯境內的弱小民族起而傚尤。而他之後會協助奧地利，阻止普魯士統一德意志的，也是出於同樣的考量。

註4、德意志聯邦和奧爾米茨（olmutz）合約

1848年3月革命發生後，德意志各地的代表於法蘭克福集會，他們發出「德意志民族基本權利」的宣言，並著手制定憲法。

1849年時，歷經數個月的爭吵後，大會決定德意志的統一要以聯邦帝國為形式，並推舉普王為世襲君主，卻被後者所拒絕。

普王之所以拒絕，不是因為他不想要統一，而是因為他厭惡革命、相信君權神授，因此不願「拾皇冠於溝渠」，從人民手中獲得權力。當然，普王追求統一不是為了民族，而是對領土、權力的追求。

法蘭克福大會解散後，普王就著手進一步推動德意志統一，他於1850年初，邀請奧地利以外，大約17個德意志邦國，組成以普魯士為首的「德意志邦聯」，以排除奧地利，作為德意志統一的根基（但親近奧地利的南德諸邦沒有加入）。

1850年3月，聯盟在埃爾伏特召開，這引來奧地利激烈的抗議，並要求重組「德意志邦聯」（維也納會議後，以奧地利為主席國、德意志所有邦國為成員，所成立的鬆散同盟）

這便激發普奧之間的矛盾，後來要因為黑森問題越演越烈，戰爭一觸即發。一來是為了維護專制秩序；二來是擔心德意志的民族運動會波及俄羅斯，鼓勵他境內其他民族的叛亂，俄皇尼古拉一世就強勢的介入調解，他把兩國代表叫到華沙王宮（文裡因需要改成聖彼得堡），對普魯士大使嚴厲斥責。

最後在同年11月，俄皇促成普奧簽訂奧爾米茨合約，規定解散普魯士之前組成的「德意志邦聯」，恢復由奧地利領導的「德意志同盟」（每本書的翻譯都不太一樣，有的叫聯邦、有的也叫邦聯）。

普魯士將這次的事件稱作「奧爾米茨的恥辱」和「第二次耶拿戰爭」（第一次就是當年慘敗於拿破崙的那場），全國上下都激憤不已，這也更加激起他們對抗奧地利、統一德意志的願望。

註5、「德意志，一個冬天的童話」

最後一首詩是海涅的「德意志，一個冬天的童話」的一段。  
他是19世紀初的德意志愛國詩人，他的詩作中便有「德意志正在沈睡」的概念，例如：

德意志在其三十六位君主的呵護下，平靜地酣睡。  
王侯們緊戴冠冕，僅在夜間加上睡帽，  
人民則平靜地沈睡在他的腳下。


End file.
